Lady of the Creepers
by EnderFriend284
Summary: Love does not always come from the places where you expect. Cresilia discovers this one day when she goes to investigate a crafter who lives near the creeper kingdom. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Cresilia POV

**A/N: Hey, Ender here. This story is a two-shot, but each chapter tells the story from the point of view of a different character. I wrote this story as my first attempt at romance of any kind, and I finished it just in time for valentine's day. This story is cannon to my other story, but it happens later in the time line from where that story is at now. It was inspired by the song _A Creeper Like You_ by NowLetsPlayMinecraft on youtube .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Minecraft **

* * *

Cresilia

I saw a crafter in the woods today. He was traveling around, looking for caves. I followed him, curious to see if the rumors that my people had told me were true. I wanted to find out if the anger and hatred that he had for our kind were enough to cause one of our kind to explode without warning. This rumor had led to many young creepers going to try to blow him up. Fortunately since they exploded voluntarily, they were able to hold themselves together well enough to ensure that they would respawn. Since sooner or later one of them was going to cause an accident, I made it my mission to determine if this crafter was really a threat, and if he was, to neutralize him I any way possible.

I caught up to him while he was exploring a small cave that went back a few blocks then abruptly ended. He turned around and I quickly ducked behind a tree as he walked by. I continued to follow him for quite a long time as he traveled through the forest. He must have sensed that someone was following him, for he began to turn and look behind himself at random times. A few times he almost caught a glimpse of me, but I always managed to keep just out of his line of sight. All of a sudden, I lost sight of him. I slowed down my pace so that I could more carefully examine the area where I had last seen him.

After a few minutes of searching, I turned back towards the direction I had come from. The sight that greeted me took my breath away. The crafter was standing directly behind me. I do not know how I had missed him when I was looking around so carefully. He must have been a master at quiet movement to be able to sneak up on me. Creepers are known for being sneaky, but his level of skill was far superior to all but the most practiced of the creepers. His sudden appearance startled me somewhat, but what really surprised me were his eyes. They were like deep blue pools that awakened in me feelings that I had never experienced before. Were these the feelings that I had heard about from wolves who's crafters had been killed. Feelings like trust, hope...and love. I could not stand the unfamiliar emotions that were rushing through me. I did what seemed like the only logical solution to escape from those eyes. I exploded, hoping that I would never have to see those eyes again.

I respawned in my palace deep underground, located in the center of the creeper empire. Why had that man awakened in me such strange feelings. Now that I had calmed down a bit from my experience, I began to wonder what had been become of him after I had exploded, leaving him in the forest right when night was growing near. My new feelings would not allow me to stay still and simply leave him to his fate. Quickly I went to the nearest set of long, winding stairs that led up to the surface and began to climb as fast as I could, hoping that I would be able to get to where I had last seen the crafter before night truly set in. As I reached the surface, I saw that the sky was already becoming streaked with the dark colors of night. I continued to hurry as the forest where the event had happened entered my vision. I ran towards it, hoping that I was not too late.

When I reached the site of my explosion, I scanned the area for a sign of the crafter. To my dismay, I did not see any sign of him. I wondered if I had killed him with my hasty explosion or if maybe the other monsters had gotten here before me and finished him off. Just as I was about to give up on the search and return to my realm, I spotted a tiny trail of blood droplets leading away from the the crater. The trail went off towards the deepest part of the forest. I wondered why an injured crafter would choose to go to such a dangerous place. Then I remembered that there was a crafter house built in the middle of the these woods. "This crafter must be the one who lives there" I thought. Since I knew the way to the house, I ignored the trail and rushed to where I knew the house to be. I made it to the clearing where the house was quite quickly, for I had been using monster trails. Every group of hostile mobs had their own special pathways, and as the ruler of creeper kind, I knew where to find all of our trails, and even some of the other creature's trails. At the house, I was reassured that I had come to the right place when I saw that the trail of blood led into the house. I went straight up to the door, and prepared to open it. Then something made me hesitate. If he had caused such a reaction in me before, what was to stop the same thing from happening again? For a moment, I was at a loss. I did not want to hurt him any further, but I wanted, no needed, to find out if he was alright. My emotions would not let me leave without doing so. Finally, I came up with a plan that might work. If I transformed into my crafter form, I would be able to help him without scaring him or causing myself to explode. I also hoped that being in a different form would help stop the waves of emotions that came over me whenever I thought about him. Quickly I went to the nearest creeper outpost so that I could return to my home and gather the supplies that I would need for my transformation and when I was talking to the crafter. I then returned with haste to the house of the crafter. In my crafter form I was a medium height girl with black hair that was a little longer than shoulder height. I had pale skin and leaf green eyes. I wore a thigh length tunic with camouflage print, and light green leggings underneath it. Over it all I wore a dark green clock with a hood.

Once again I stood at the crafter's door and wondered how next to proceed. The decision was taken away from me when the door in front of me was abruptly pulled open and a figure dashed out muttering "Wood, wood, I need to get some wood." In his haste, he did not see me standing in front of him until he was just about to smash into me. At that point we both tried to avoid crashing into each other, but we both failed. He crashed into me, sending us both sprawling to the ground.

"Oh I am sorry miss." said the man. "I was distracted and did not see you there. Hurry inside while I go and get some wood before it gets dark." He helped me to my feet as he talked and he pulled out his ax in preparation to chop down a tree or two. He then ran behind the house to where I could see the edge of a tree farm protruding from behind the house.

At the threshold of the door, I hesitated once more. If I entered the crafter's house, I would have no choice but to go through with my hastily constructed plan. If I left now, I could get far enough away before the crafter returned that he would not be able to find me. As a creature of the night, other mobs would not harm me. With a last exertion of my will I stepped into the crafter's home. I could not abandon my mission, for doing so would lead my people to ruin. The crafter's home would have seemed strange to others of my people, but I had once come across an abandoned crafter dwelling while I was traveling to the spider realm. The floor that I was on had a small sitting area around a brick fireplace. Separated by a wall of wooden planks with a row of glass across it was another small room. I peeked into it and saw that it contained a single chest, a crafting bench, and a furnace. At the far end of the room I spotted a flight of stairs that led up to the second floor of the house. I guessed that the crafter's bedroom would probably be on the second floor, along with one more room. It was probably used for storage, for I had never seen a crafter house with only one chest in it. Not wanting the crafter to think that I was snooping into his business, I quickly went back into the sitting area. I did so just in time. Just as I had returned myself to the sitting room, the crafter entered the room carrying the wood that he had collected. "Just stay there a minute." he said. "i just have to put this wood away."

After a few minutes, he returned from the crafting area and seated himself on one of the stair blocks that served as chairs. "So where are you from" he asked me. "And why were you out so late. The monsters would have gotten you if you had not come here." I knew I had to be careful of what I told him. I did plan to tell him who I really was after a time, but I did not want to frighten him with my true nature.

"I come from the plains north of here." I said, describing the general location of the creeper kingdom.

"Really" he said. "I had not heard of any crafters living up there. In fact, I heard that the monster bases were all located to the north." Suddenly he looked at me with a skeptical look. "Are you one of those crafters who has decided to join allegiance with the mobs. Did one of my brothers send you here to overthrow me?"

Suddenly I understood. I had heard rumors that the lord of the crafters was the brother of the other dimension lords. Also when I had traveled to the spider realm, Skreeya the lady of the spiders had told me that she and some of the other mob leaders had been told by Herobrine that his brother was leading one of the actions against the mob kingdoms. When I asked her why I had not been told about this, she said it was because we were not officially in allegiance with him, so he could use our help on secret missions, where he could not send someone who was officially under his command. She had also told me that Steve had been especially afraid of creepers ever since Herobrine had first made creeper kind. I had always known that creepers would do anything in order to follow crafters, but I did not know that we did it because Steve was their lord.

"So are you working for my brothers?" he asked me. I decided to find out if my guess was correct. Even this plan could backfire though if he wondered why I did not know who the lord of my kind was.

"How would I have been sent to hurt you." I asked, putting on my best innocent face. "I do not even know what your name is.

The crafter blushed. "Sorry about that." he said. "I have just been a bit paranoid lately. My name is Steve."

I gasped. I had not actually thought that my guess was right, because there was no reason that the lord of crafters would be living alone in a forest near mob country.

"My lord I did not recognize you." I said, "My name is Cresilia. If I may ask, why are you alone so close to enemy territory."

"There is no need for formalities, you can just call me Steve. As for why I am here, well it is a long story,but basically it is because no one will leave me alone when I am at my palace."

I decided that it was a good time to start steering the conversation towards a point where I could reveal my true nature. "I have heard that creepers have been bothering you." I said. "Do you have any idea why?"

"They have always acted differently around me than around other crafters, but I never thought much about it. I have been too busy fighting the mob kingdoms that have been led to attack me to have any time to think much about those types of things. If I do not get help soon, I do not know how I can possibly win."

His heartfelt words caused the same feelings that I had felt earlier to reappear within me. It caused a great sadness in me that me and my people were making this man's life harder during a time when his life was already hard enough. I saw the wound on his arm, a wound that I had caused. The sight of it nearly brought me to tears.

"How did you get that wound." I asked, struggling to keep my emotions under control.

"It is nothing" he said, misinterpreting my emotions as extreme concern for his health. "A creeper gave it to me while I was exploring today. It happens all the time." This statement completely destroyed what was left of my composure and allowed my emotions to spill out. I broke down crying.

"It is ok" said Steve. "I am ok and it already happened. It is nothing you should feel bad about. It is my problem that creepers always attack me not yours."

"It is my problem." I said as I began to regain control of my emotions. "I am Cresilia, lady of the creepers, and it is my duty to control my people. I am doubly to blame in this situation, for I was the creeper who exploded and gave you that wound." I could not tell what Steve was thinking as he sat there processing this new information.

At last he spoke in a confused tone "If your kind wants so badly to kill me, then why did you come here?"

"We do not want to kill you" I said. "For some reason no creeper can get anywhere near you without exploding. Most of the creepers who come after you are teenage creepers who want to earn glory by killing someone who has inadvertently caused so many creeper deaths."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I am here to find out if you are ok after my explosion earlier. My emotions would not allow me to leave the matter alone until I found out what had happened as a result of my actions." I hesitated for a moment before saying, "and I wanted to apologize for what I did."

"Does that mean you have feelings for me" he asked

"I guess it does" I said, blushing.

Steve regained his thinking look for a few moments. Then he said "I forgive you. You did not explode on purpose, and you were ready to take responsibility for your actions. That is not a common trait among any species."

"I still want to do something to help you to stop your brother's attacks." I said. "My people would help your people in order to help ease the tensions between our kingdoms. But how would we make it official?"

"How about a deal sealed by love?" he asked.

"What do you mean" I asked, my emotions running wild once more as I tried to guess what he meant.

"Well you have feelings for me as you stated before" he said "And I am guessing that what I feel whenever I see you is pretty much the same thing. So let's make this simple. Cresilia, lady of the creeper kingdom, will you marry me and join our two kingdoms against the forces that oppose crafter kind?"

As I looked into his blue eyes I saw the same emotions that were running wild inside of me reflected back into my gaze. "Of course I will marry you" I said "After all it is creeper kind who has always believed in love at first sight."

* * *

**A/N:I hope that you all enjoyed. If you did, consider leaving a review about what you liked. The next chapter will be from Steve's point of view. See you all next chapter.**


	2. Steve POV

**A/N: Hey, Ender here. I would like to thank XxSiNnEr007xXand Myriad of Pixels for reviewing. This will be the last chapter, but I may end up writing another one shot about the wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Minecraft**

* * *

Steve

I woke up one morning and decided that I was going to finally man up and go mining instead of looking for other crafters. Exploring is great and all, but when you live all by yourself in the middle of the woods, there is not mush you can gain from it. You may end up with a great story, but you have no one to tell it to, so why even bother. Mining at least has some benefits, The reason that I have not been mining in so long is that me and my nation are at war with my brother Herobrine. His allies are the night creatures, and they love to hide underground where crafters mine. I figured that mining would be easier if I went out and found a cave rather than digging a strip mine. I went out and started traveling through the forest that surrounded my house. I knew that I would have to go quite far in order to find a cave, because I had already explored the few that I had found near my house, and they had all ended after a few blocks.

I finally found a cave that did not have the telltale signs that I had already been in it, namely my torches. I went inside it, hoping that it would lead into a large cave system. Sadly it ended after only a few blocks like so many other surface caves that I had found before. I turned to leave, and glimpsed a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what had caused movement, but I could not see anything. I decided that it must have been a trick of the light, but it still made me wary. After a few minutes of waiting during which nothing moved, I gave up looking and continued to move through the forest. As I traveled, I made sure to check behind me every so often. I never saw anything, but I still felt like I was being followed. I did not usually feel scared in the forest, but today was different. It felt like the world was holding its breath, waiting for the creatures of the dark to have an opportunity to attack me. I stopped to investigate a flash of orange that I had seen a little ways off in the forest, and I was rewarded with the sight of a small patch of pumpkins. I hurried over to them, grinning at my luck. These would allow me to make iron golems that would help to keep those pesky mobs from getting into my house again. Once I had finished collecting all of the pumpkins, I returned to the path. Suddenly I froze, hoping that I had stopped moving before the creature had sensed me. A creeper stood a little way down the path. It seemed to be searching for something, though I had no idea what a creeper could possibly be looking for, and I really did not want to find out. Creepers had always scared me. When Herobrine had first made them, they would always come after me, and only me. Even among crafters, creepers would seek me out specifically when more than one of our kind was around. I was about to turn and sneak away when I made the choice that I was not going to let this creeper scare me into submission. Carefully, I crept over to where the creeper was. All of a sudden, the creeper turned around. It looked at me with an expression of surprise. I had never known that creepers could look surprised. I had only ever seen them with an expression of unhappiness. I stared into the dark, unblinking eyes of the creeper for a moment, wondering if I had time to pull out my sword before it inevitably exploded. I saw a shift in the creeper's expression, and I knew what was coming. I tried to sprint away before the explosion, but I failed to notice a raised block of stone on the edge of the path. I ran into it and fell to the ground. Then the creeper exploded, sending fragments of shattered stone flying every which way. One piece was driven deep into my arm, causing it to drip blood all over. I struggled to my feet, for the shock wave of the explosion had left my legs wobbly. After a few attempts, I finally managed to get to my feet. I glanced at the sun, and saw that it was not too far above the line of the horizon. I would have to hurry if I was to get home before th mobs came here from their kingdoms to the north.

I finally staggered into my home, nearly blind with the pain that was rippling up my arm and into the rest of my body. It had not stopped bleeding the entire way home, so behind me I had left a blood trail that any mob with a bit of sense could easily follow in order to find out where I had gone.

Before I thought about any mobs that might be coming, I needed to deal with my wounded arm. I went into the small room adjacent to the room that I was in. I looked into the chest to see what I had in it that could help me. Seeing some wool and a bucket of water, I decided to clean it so that it would not get infected. I went back into the other room and hung the bucket of water over the fire so that it would heat up. Then I turned my attention to my wound, where the tiniest bit of stone could be seen protruding from the edge. Clenching my teeth, I pulled on it to see how deep it was lodged into me. About half an inch of the stone slid out before I had to stop, a wave of pain almost driving me to the ground. I sat on one of the stair blocks around my fireplace before my legs could collapse out from under me. Then I grabbed the stone fragment again, and pulled it the rest of the way out, ignoring the flashes of pain that it caused. I stuck the wool into the heated water and used it to mop up the blood that had come out of my wound. I then pulled out an apple and devoured it. The wound began to close partially, and I knew that by the next morning it would be just another scar, I took the wool and the bucket of water and put them back into my chest, I then reached for my torches. It would not hurt to put a few more up in order to keep any mobs from spawning near my house.

"Darn it" I said as I felt nothing where I usually kept my torches. I must have dropped them when the creeper exploded, and in the heat of the moment, I had not noticed. I raced up the small set of stairs in the back of my house and started rummaging through the chests, hoping that I had thought to leave a few torches behind. I did not find any, but I found some coal in one of the chests. Now all I needed was some wood. I dashed down the stairs and ran towards the door. If I hurried I could get some from my tree farm before it got too dark. I pulled the door open muttering "Wood, wood, I need to get some wood." under my breath. As I ran through the door, I saw a figure standing before me a split second before I was about to hit it. I tried to dodge out of the way, but I crashed into it, sending us both tumbling to the ground. In the torchlight, I saw that the figure was a young looking girl. The hood that she wore had slipped off her head, revealing dark hair of medium length.

"Oh I am sorry miss." I said "Hurry inside while I go and get some wood before it gets dark." I helped the girl to her feet. Then I pulled out my ax and went around to the back of my house to where I had set up a small tree farm. As I chopped the wood, I wondered why I had so quickly invited the girl into my home. I decided that I would need to ask her why she was out in the woods all alone at such a late time. I would also have to consider telling her about the emotions that had churned within me when I had looked at her. I also had a strange sense of familiarity when I had seen her, but I had no recollection of ever meeting her before. After I had chopped down a few trees and collected all of the saplings from them, I then turned some of the wood that I had collected into sticks and made torches. I placed them in the few dark areas that I could see directly around my house.

I then went inside and said to my guest "Just stay there a minute, I just have to put this wood away." I went into the room with the stairs and went up the steps to the room where I stored all of my things. I shoved the wood into one of the chests, then walked back down the stairs and through my crafting area. I sat on one of the stair blocks situated around the fire and asked the girl who sat before me.

"So where are you from?" I asked "And why were you out so late. The monsters would have gotten you if you had not come here."

"I come from the plains north of here" she said. This news confused me greatly, but I decided to just go with it.

"Really" I said "I had not heard of any crafters living up there. In fact, I heard that all of the monster bases were located to the north." This statement brought a dark thought to my mind, so I skeptically asked "Are you one of those crafters who have decided to join allegiance with the mobs? Did one of my brothers send you here to overthrow me?" I waited for her to answer with a mix of emotions running through me. I was not sure what I would do if she was working for one of my brothers. I already knew deep inside that I would not be able to fight her, for she had caused feelings to stir within me that I had not felt since the time before my family was divided.

"So are you working for one of my brothers?" I asked, attempting to bring her out of her thoughts by restating my last question.

"How would I have been sent to hurt you?" she asked, looking innocent "I do not even know what your name is." I felt my face heat up as I blushed. Here I was, accusing this girl of all these things, and I did not even have the courtesy to tell her who I was.

"Sorry about that" I said, "I have been a bit paranoid lately. My name is Steve."

The girl gasped. She said "My lord I did not recognize you. My name is Cresilia. If I may ask, why are you alone so close to enemy territory?" I grimaced. She had touched upon a delicate subject. Many crafters had asked the same thing. A few of the more suspicious among them had even accused me of betraying crafter kind to the mobs and joining Herobrine because I thought that I was going to loose the war.

"There is no need for formalities" I said "You can just call me Steve. As for why I am here, well it is a long story, but basically it is because no one will leave me alone at my palace." I remembered the day that I left well. It had been the day that there had been an explosion threat at the palace. The other crafters had wanted to put me under full time security, but in my heart I knew that this would only put more lives at risk, so I left. I wondered why this crafter did not know about that indecent. Then again, if she lived as close as she said that she did to mob territory, it was not surprising that she did not know about some of the more recent news about crafter kind.

"I have heard that creepers have been bothering you." she said "Do you have any idea why?" The sudden change in subject surprised me, and I wondered if this girl was trying to steer the conversation to a certain topic so that she could ask me for some favor. In spite of this, I decided to answer her questions with the absolute truth. "They have always acted differently around me than other crafters, but I never thought much about it. I have been too busy fighting the mob kingdoms that have been led to attack me to have any time to think much about those types of things. If I do not get help soon, I do not know how I can possibly win." As soon as I had finished speaking, I wondered what about this girl was prompting me to speak so freely. I knew almost nothing about her, yet something about her presence made it impossible to worry about the consequences of what I was saying. I wondered if I might be feeling love for her.

"How did you get that wound?" she asked in a wavering voice. I was touched by the concern that she had for me.

To reassure her, I said "It is nothing. A creeper gave it to me when I was exploring today. It happens all the time." To my dismay, instead of making the girl happy, this statement causes her to burst into tears. Not quite sure what to do in this situation, I tried to calm her down by talking to her. "It is ok" I said "I am ok and it already happened. It is nothing that you should feel bad about. It is nothing you should feel bad about. It is my problem that creepers always attack me, not yours." I realized that I had been babbling, so I stopped talking and looked at the girl. She had stopped crying, and looked like she was getting a hold on her emotions again.

"It is my problem." she said "I am Cresilia, Lady of the creepers, and it is my duty to control my people. I am doubly to blame in this situation, for I was the creeper who exploded and gave you that wound." Her words left me stunned. I had guessed that there was something different about her, but I had not known that it was something like this. It did explain why she had seemed familiar though. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks when I realized something else. I had fallen for the leader of some of my most feared foes. I looked at her, wondering what I would do if this meeting ended in a fight. I did not think that I would have the heart to fight one who I had fallen in love with.

One thing still puzzled me though about this whole event. "If your kind wants so badly to kill me, then why did you come here?"

"We do not want to kill you." she said "For some reason no creeper can can get anywhere near you without exploding. Most of the creepers who come after you are teenage creepers who want to earn glory by killing someone who has inadvertently caused so many creeper deaths."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, still unsure if killing me was going to end up being part of her mission in order to prevent the death of more of creeper kind.

"I am here to find out if you are ok after my explosion earlier. My emotions would not allow me to leave the matter alone until I found out what had happened as a result of my actions." she seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying "And I wanted to apologize for what I did."

"Does this mean that you have feelings for me?" I asked, thinking of how unlikely it was that we had both fallen for each other before we had even known the other's name.

"I guess it does." she said, a rosy blush decorating her cheeks. I thought about how my family never could let go of past events and was constantly basing conflicts off of them. I wanted to be better than that, and I did not want to loose the love of this girl who was willing to do something her kind was not known for and put herself at risk just so that she could apologize.

"I forgive you" I said, meaning it with every fiber of my being. "you did not explode on purpose, and you were ready to take responsibility for you actions. That is not a common trait among any species."

"I still want to do something to help you to stop your brother's attacks." she said "My people would help your people in order to help ease tensions between our kingdoms. But how would we make it official?" I decided to make the leap of faith and confess my feelings to this wonderful girl.

"How about a deal sealed by love?" I asked

"What do you mean?" she asked. I could tell that her emotions were running wild as she asked this, and I hoped that they were the same ones that I felt leaping inside of me.

"Well you have feelings for me as you stated before" I said "And I am guessing that what I feel whenever I see you is pretty much the same thing. So lets make this simple. Cresilia, lady of the creeper kingdom, will you marry me and join our two kingdoms against the forces that oppose crafter kind?" I watched her closely as I said this, hoping that I had not said the wrong thing and made her hate me. I stared into her eyes and saw my emotions mirrored in them. Then she spoke, and her words made me feel all warm inside as I realized how much tension had been released by their meaning. "Of course I will marry you." she had said "After all, it is creeper kind who has always believed in love at first sight."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story. If you did, you can leave a review. Also check out my other story for more of Steve. Until my next story, bye.**


End file.
